69 Million Things I Hate About You
69 Million Things I Hate About You 'is a simmering romance book released on September 4, 2019. Summary ''Being personal assistant to CEO Cole Harrington isn't all it's cracked up to be. Sure, he's hunky, gorgeous, and richer than God... but he's also the most impossibly demanding boss ever. Everything changes when you land the lottery jackpot. Instead of quitting right away, why not stick around and get a little revenge on your jerk boss first? Chapters '''Chapter 1: Lucky Star Being personal assistant to CEO Cole Harrington isn't all it's cracked up to be. He's as demanding as he is hunky, but this lottery ticket might finally be your lucky break! $69 million could be the answer to your dreams... but why not get some fun payback along the way? Just be careful not to lose to your heart! Chapter 2: Midnight Files After this night, your life is never going to be the same. Are you ready? Will Cole be? Chapter 3: The Termination Pool After that club yak attack, how are you going to face Cole at the office? Do you even need to? Chapter 4: Steady Hands Maybe posting the Termination Pool on the work calendar wasn't the best idea, but that won't stop you from trying to get fired. Shots have been fired, and the game is on! Chapter 5: #SexyInSatin As Cole Harrington's personal secretary, you have control over EVERYTHING in his life. How's he going to handle the next curveball you throw at him? Chapter 6: Mr. Sexy Pants Getting fired is the least of your concerns with this sexy flare-up between you and Cole. Chapter 7: Mommy Dearest Spending a day with Cole's mother can't be that bad, can it? What's the worst that could happen? Chapter 8: Overboard Surely getting wasted and arrested with your boss' mom is a great reason to get fired, right? Chapter 9: Off-Day Cole needs you at the office, and you need to get over your hangover. Why not do both at the same time? Chapter 10: Indispensible Who knew getting fired would be so hard? Maybe it's time to up the stakes... Chapter 11: Feint It's another day at the office, and Cole's got a brand-new proposal for you. Chapter 12: Castaway Getting stranded in Amish country isn't the poker retreat your boss had in mind. Will this move finally get you fired, or will different kind of sparks fly? Chapter 13: To The Limit What will happen when you push Cole Harrington to the breaking point? Chapter 14: Ignite This magnetic attraction between you and Cole is impossible to deny... so why keep fighting it? Chapter 15: Fairy-Tale Kisses Just when you thought you had Cole figured out, he whisks you away to an honest-to-God castle? What other surprises does he have for you? Chapter 16: House of Cards After stumbling into your million-dollar secret, what will happen now that Cole knows your true worth? Chapter 17: ' ''Coming soon... '''Chapter 18: The Last Bet Collecting your lottery winnings starts a new chapter in your life. Will you collect the shattered pieces of your heart and move on, or will you try your luck one last time? Author The original author of the story is Kira Archer. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: USA Today bestselling author Kira Archer tends to laugh at inappropriate moments and break all the rules she gives her kids. She has degrees in history and English. Her novel, Truly, Madly, Sweetly, was adapted as a Hallmark Original movie in 2018. Kira resides in Pennsylvania with her husband, two kiddos, and far too many animals. She also writes historical romances as Michelle McLean. Category:Books Category:Simmering Romance Category:Kira Archer